


bloodbath

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Evil!Noctis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis is the prince of Niflheim.





	bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Aulea was a Nif spy and also Iedolas' daughter, and Noctis is raised as heir to the Empire.

_The Daemon Prince of Niflheim_ was almost more famous than the Empire itself.

When Ravus was a child, people had whispered behind closed doors of the Niflheim Empire and its insatiable hunger, the way it'd swallowed up all its neighboring territories and then reached for more, a ravenous slavering beast that couldn't be sated. Now, they whispered of _Prince Noctis,_ as pale as his wintry homeland, and his heart emptier still.

It seemed the Niflheimians had at last devised a weapon that could match the might of Lucian magic, and there was none better than the prince in the wielding of it.

It was _said_ that when he was angry, his eyes ran red like blood.

Ravus had heard all the stories, but it wasn't until he'd met Noctis on the battlefield that he'd realized it wasn't that they were _untrue,_ but no _story_ would ever be able to convey the bloodcurdling horror of watching Noctis tear his soldiers apart with armoured hands that were shaped like a daemon's curving claws, laughing all the while. And if that weren't enough to ensure that Ravus never slept again, the prince had under his command an entire battalion of _actual_ daemons, each one more terrifying than the last—jaws that devoured men whole, claws that rent them in two. 

Many of the soldiers that hadn't been torn to pieces in the initial assault ran screaming for their lives, and Ravus couldn't blame them.

Perhaps it would have been less cruel if the prince weren't also as beautiful as he was a horrifying _monster,_ but when he took off his blood-soaked helm, Ravus saw that _those_ stories held no less truth than the ones that spoke of his awful savagery. The Daemon Prince was as picturesque as a painting, delicate-featured and a studied contrast of light and dark, strokes of black hair framing a pale face. 

"Ravus _Nox_ Fleuret, was it?" he asked with a slanting smile. "I _do_ think I have a certain fondness for your family name."

-

Prince Noctis allowed Ravus to lead him through the halls of Tenebrae's palace with no more than a single MT acting guard, grossly overconfident in enemy territory, if it weren't for the bare fact that simply no one _dared_ attack him, not even Ravus, not for the slightest chance that he'd succeed in such an impossible task. Ravus had borne witness to the prince's inhuman strength on the battlefield, the grip of his hand that had crushed human skulls between elegantly slender fingers.

Ravus stopped at the entrance to the throne room, and Noctis brushed past him to seat himself upon it as if it were his gods-given right.

"Now," Noctis declared, fixing Ravus with a piercing gaze that seemed to strip him to the _soul._ "Shall we discuss terms? I think unconditional surrender isn't unfair, would you not agree?"

Ravus's fists clenched at his sides, though he wasn't brave nor foolish enough to voice his refusal.

Noctis only laughed, a clear bright sound without his helmet's distortion, and Ravus wondered for a mad moment how old the prince actually _was_ —he looked younger even than Ravus, though the stories of his brutality had circulated before Ravus had ever joined the war.

Noctis waved off the MT that followed at his heels. 

"Keep watch at the doors, Thirteen. _Ravus_ here is going to demonstrate to me how much he loves his sister," Noctis grinned, merciless and absolute—"and how much he loves his _own_ life."

-

Lunafreya ran into his arms as soon as Ravus pushed open the door. " _Ravus,_ you're—"

"Oracle," Noctis greeted her, not two steps behind. 

Lunafreya froze rigid against him. 

"Tenebrae _is_ a fair and beautiful land," Noctis said, pleasantly conversational. "It'd be a shame to burn it _all_ to the ground."

"You're a _monster,_ " Lunafreya hissed, turning to face him with anger in her eyes.

Ravus grabbed her before she could attack the prince, trying to communicate to her silently the position they were in. Noctis had executed many for insults far less.

"You're going to _help_ me, Oracle," Noctis snarled, face twisting in an ugly expression as he reached out to grasp her by the chin, the claws of his armour digging bloody grooves into her skin. "The gods answer your call, do they not? You will _call_ them, _for me._ "

"Or _what?_ "

Noctis only smiled as he released Lunafreya from his grip, beautiful again, even as he waved bloodied fingers at the window, where the smoke rising off the battlefields could be seen, the smell of death and destruction something Ravus would never forget. Noctis suddenly darted in, quicker than Ravus could tear Lunafreya away, licking a smear of blood from her chin. He whispered, louder than a scream in the tense silence: "You think this is awful, princess? I will visit horrors you have never _imagined._ "

Lunafreya spat at his feet, but Noctis merely angled a nod at Ravus this time. "I'll leave it to you to teach _dear_ sister some manners, Ravus." 

He stalked away, the strange magitek metal of his armour echoing against stone floors, a bizarre double-tempo to it as the MT that never left his shadow followed closely behind. Ravus had no doubt that if the prince wished instead to be silent, he would have been undetectable. Noctis was making a point, perhaps the same point he'd made earlier, claws raking through Ravus' hair after he'd shoved him to his knees, between Noctis' legs on the throne.

Ravus shuddered, remembering the soreness in his jaw. "Lunafreya—"

"I'll _'help'_ him," she growled, grabbing an embroidered pillow off the divan and throwing it to the floor in the pique she hadn't been able to express while Noctis had been present. "But not because he _asked._ "

"Then why—?"

Lunafreya looked at him, sadness and horror in her expression. "Prince _Noctis_ is the Chosen King."

Ravus began to laugh, first in disbelief and then because he couldn't _stop,_ no jest could ever have been more absurd. "The Daemon Prince is the one that will bring the dawn, sister? _Then we are all certainly doomed._ "

**Author's Note:**

> (Ardyn is kicking around too, but in Lucis, because if Noctis is intent on playing the villain here, he's forced to play the fucking hero, what the fuck.)


End file.
